


Nothing is as Magical as a Nap

by Arisprite



Series: Valentines Day Ficlets 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druid Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Magic, Magic Stiles AU, Valentine's Day Ficlets 2019, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Stiles and Lydia discuss guinea pigs, and being supportive of each other.Prompt fic for my friend Ashlee. Prompt was Kiss, and Face touching, in a Druid!stiles AU





	Nothing is as Magical as a Nap

You wouldn’t think that magic druid/pack guardian sorcerer would be a viable career path in this day and age, but Stiles was finding it was actually not bad. Turned out there were plenty of old supernatural groups and entities willing to pay for protective spells, and his other services out of their very deep pockets. Sure it wasn’t exactly the job his dad had had in mind for Stiles, but hey, it paid, and so long as no one was killing each other, Stiles felt good about it. 

They were all still in Beacon Hills. Lydia had left for a while, but now her world famous mathematician think tank was based out of the bottom levels of a building that Stiles now owned. She was close to a breakthrough or something, Stiles usually didn’t ask for too many details. 

The rest of the pack was around as well. Scott was still leading, while commuting to the next city over for a biology undergrad, aiming for veterinary science. And everyone else was doing their various things, and things were, for once in their life, calm. 

Of course, that meant that Stiles felt allowed to be dramatic about little things, cause it made Lydia huff at him, and it was funny. 

“I’m telling you, Lyd, I got the spell ingredients perfectly right. It wasn’t my fault that Scott’s werewolf fur turned blue. I didn’t even know magic could do that!” 

Lydia was distantly humming at him, listening from the other end of their couch with her nose in some printouts that looked more complicated than any of his magic. Math was weird. Stiles had his legs stretched out on top of her lap, a table for the papers, so he wiggled his knee and she looked up. 

“What was that?” she asked, blinking at him. Stiles jabbed her with his toe, and she jerked to save the falling papers. “Stiles!” Then she appeared to replay his words. “Wait, did you really turn Scott blue?” 

“Not exactly blue.. more of a bluish black? Apparently, it’s a side effect of the protection spell I found.” 

Lydia huffed. “I don’t know why he lets you treat him like a guinea pig,” 

“Cause he’s a good friend and is supportive of my magical endeavors,” Stiles said. And it wasn’t accusing, but Lydia seemed to hear something in his voice. She put her papers down and leaned sideways until she was lying against his side, cuddling with him lengthwise on the couch. 

“I’m supportive, I just don’t want you to turn my hair green or something.” 

Stiles ran his hand through her perfect strawberry blonde hair, and chuckled. 

“If I did that to your hair, I would give up magic forever.” 

“Good.” 

They stayed there for a while, just enjoying each others closeness, before Lydia let out a sleepy yawn. 

“Wow,” Stiles laughed. “You haven’t been getting enough sleep lately.” 

Lydia sighed. “This project is so close, I get caught up in it.” 

“How about you sleep now. I’ve got nowhere to be.” 

“You do make a decent pillow,” she shifted, her elbow poking his side. “Little bony.” 

“Ha.” 

She settled, and then turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were heavy, and though any shadows there might have been underneath were hidden by makeup, Stiles could see the tiredness in her eyes. He lifted up a hand, and brushed her cheek, stroking his thumb at the corner of her eye. 

“Yeah, take a nap, Lyds. I’m here.” 

Lydia smiled at him, and then leaned closer to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Okay,” she said sleepily, and tucked her head down on his chest. Stiles breathed in slowly, getting himself comfortable under her soft weight, and let himself relax into sleep as well.


End file.
